


The Road to Love is Paved with Good Intentions

by Frozenleaf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: Leon had been told by countless people over the years that he had no sense of direction, but at least he understood the ways of his own feelings perfectly well.Didn't he?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia, minor HopxGloria
Comments: 25
Kudos: 154





	The Road to Love is Paved with Good Intentions

"So, I hear you're dating my brother."

Gloria's forehead creased as she took a sip of eggnog, and Leon grinned.

Christmas parties were always Leon's favorite, especially the ones thrown by Gloria's family. There'd always be a sumptuous spread, and large numbers of people from Postwick and even Wedgehurst would be invited. There would be games, Wooloo running amok, children playing with his Pokemon... Very few things could ruin such a festive occasion, save for perhaps Gloria's constant deadpan and lack of cheer.

Still, when he heard the rumors earlier in the year that his successor and his newly-minted Professor brother were more chummy than normal, and when he caught the new Champion actually _smiling_ more than once or twice in Hop's direction, well... Leon was always supportive of the strong bond between the two of them, and what better support than to nudge things a bit in the correct course?

"It's been what, five years?" He shook his head. "I knew Hop always had a thing for you, but I never thought you'd reciprocate."

Gloria glared at him, and Leon's grin widened. While she'd always been his kid brother's best friend, it was exceedingly rare for Gloria to react to any of his jibes. Still, this was too easy.

"Who knew you'd have a thing for labcoats, huh, Champion?"

Gloria's mug of eggnog clanked as she set it down on the windowsill. Her eyebrow twitched, and when she looked at Leon, her hazel eyes were sharp and piercing. Her smile was deadly sweet, the type she used before she set on destroying him in battle. She took in a deep breath, before she leaned in and whispered, "At least I managed to ask your brother out. What's your excuse?"

A chill ran down Leon's spine, a sense of dread that he was in danger. Still, he puffed his chest out and smiled as wide as he could. "I have... no idea what you're talking about."

"Right." Gloria snorted. "So you haven't been pining after the Professor over yonder, with her brilliant flaming hair and sparkling sea-green eyes."

Warmth crept up onto his cheeks, and Leon froze. Inadvertently, he glanced over his shoulder.

If Sonia knew he was staring at her, she'd probably throw a book in his direction, or sic Yamper on him. But still, as she talked to one of the townsfolk by the fireplace, she looked absolutely beautiful. The light made her hair look as if it was on fire, and her happy voice carried well across the room.

Then he turned back, and Gloria was smirking, her arms folded across her chest.

"Don't go teasing your elders, Gloria."

"Don't go putting your dating troubles on me, Leon." She leaned over, patted him on the shoulder. "FYI, everyone knows."

"Knows what?" He swallowed.

His successor rolled her eyes. Gave him that deadly sweet smile again. She grabbed his chin and angled it in Sonia's direction, her voice right in his ear. "Your road to true love is right in front of you. But," she smirked, "it's just like you to not know how to walk straight."

Leon stammered. Made a sound in between a Pidove's mating call and an Oranguru's screech. His cheeks and neck were intensely hot, and judging by Gloria's smirk, his flush must have been obvious. When Gloria let him go, he pointed a finger at her, mouth open, but the words wouldn't come.

Instead, in a huff, Leon turned and fled.

* * *

When Leon was ten, and he first set out on his own Gym Challenge, he'd been amazed by all the sights and sounds beyond Postwick. The cities, the Pokemon, the people... and of course, he'd been incredibly impressed by the girl from the neighboring town whose Yamper could easily keep Charmander pressured in battle, the girl he once called rival and friend.

The girl Gloria teased him about.

He groaned, resting on the cool bench outside. His winter coat was more than enough to ward off the winter chill, and the quiet, calm air was a reprieve from the hot and stuffy interior of the Shields' home.

But even the winter chill wasn't enough to cool the heat on his cheeks. With a huff, Leon pulled out his phone, found his best friend's number on speed dial, and waited for the three rings before a click and a lazy drawl sounded over the phone.

"What's up Leon?" Raihan's voice crackled over the speakers. "Aren't you supposed to be at Gloria's Christmas party?"

"I am," Leon huffed. "I was."

There was a sigh. A shuffle as the phone shifted hands. "What's wrong?"

"Gloria!" Leon threw his free hand in the air. "She was making fun of me! Saying I had a crush on Sonia! Can you believe her?"

At first, silence. If not for the crackle of breath across the phone, Leon would have thought the connection had been interrupted. But finally, there was a sigh.

"Can't blame the girl for stating hard facts, Leon."

Leon was horrified. Aghast. "Raihan, not you too!"

"Look, Champ, you like hanging out with her, yeah? You constantly praise her work, and you would take any excuse to be by her side." If anything, the heat on his cheeks was growing hotter, and Raihan's snort reminded him of Gloria's, so certain and confident. "Even when she was so cold to you, you'd take any chance to talk to her. You're crushing hard on her, man, and you're the only blind idiot who can't see it."

Leon swallowed. "That's nonsense!" he protested, shooting up and scaring a flock of nearby Wooloo.

"Right, well, have fun dealing with your whole shindig." There was a clack of movement, a final chuckle from Raihan. "I gotta go prep for the fireworks tonight. Stay chill, Leon. And maybe do yourself a favor and ask the girl out, yeah?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about-"

_Click._

And once again, Leon was left alone with his treacherous, overly-centered-around-Sonia thoughts.

Sure, he and Sonia had taken different paths in life. They'd had arguments over it before, when they were much younger, but things between them had reached a kind of comfortable plateau. Ever since he stopped being Champion, and ever since Sonia became a Professor, the gap between them from their childhood had disappeared. She'd smile at him when he visited her lab, and they'd talk about all sorts of things she'd discover, or the battles he'd fought.

And it was just... really nice to be around her.

But he wasn't crushing on her! Maybe at first, but it had been more than ten years. It was positively ridiculous, to think that _he_ of all people would be pining for anyone, even if it was Sonia!

Leon buried his head in his hands, scowling as he tried to pull some measure of self-respect back together so that he could go back in and smile and show Gloria he was certainly _not_ crushing on his oldest friend.

Then the door creaked, and just as Leon fixed a smile on his face, his heart nearly stopped.

Sea-green eyes. Red hair, done up neatly in an elegant Kalos braid. A dress of bright yellow that shuffled as Sonia pulled a thick, woolen shawl over her shoulders and stepped out into the snow, towards him.

"You okay there, Leon?"

Leon swallowed. Tried to pretend that the reason why he was most certainly _not_ okay was not standing in front of him now.

"I just needed a breath." He chuckled. "It's pretty stuffy in there."

"Maybe it's all those layers you wear." Sonia smiled teasingly as she sat down next to him. "Have you considered not wearing your jacket indoors?"

"I like my jacket," Leon mumbled mindlessly, fondling the red material underneath his coat.

"Silly man."

"I am not."

Sonia laughed, her voice bright and warm in the cool night air, tinkling with the stars. Despite himself, Leon smiled. Turning to face the professor, he was surprised to see Sonia watching him with a faint smile of her own, curls of red hair falling over her sea-green eyes.

"What are you doing here, Sonia?" he asked. "Isn't it cold?"

She shrugged. "Sure, but I saw you through the window. Sitting out here, all cold and alone and with that look on your face..." She brushed a hand across his face, before pinching his nose. She grinned at his grimace. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Leon sighed. Halfheartedly, he managed a smile. "I'm okay. I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah?" The grin on Sonia's face weakened. Gently, she picked up one of his hands, her tender touch warming his palms. Not for the first time, Leon wondered how was it that her hands could be so small, but thread through his so easily. With a sigh, she leaned against him, her weight against him a pleasant surprise.

"I saw you talking to Gloria, before... you stepped out." Sonia peered at him. "Did she say something?"

Did she indeed. It was ridiculous. So utterly stupid, so utterly dumb- Leon laughed.

"I was teasing her," he admitted. "She and Hop... it's strange to see her so happy, with my brother of all people."

Sonia rested a cheek against his bicep, a fond smile on her face. "It's nice. They're always so happy when they're together. When she drops by the lab, Hop's face lights up. I thought you'd be happy for them."

"I am!" Leon protested. "No, I'm very glad if Hop and Gloria can find happiness together. Only..."

"Only?"

"Well, she suggested the absolutely ludicrous prospect that I should ask you out!" Leon shook his head. "Raihan, as well. Can you imagine? They said that I'm the only dumb one, to not realize I have feelings for you!" He laughed, but that didn't stop the thudding in his chest, or the trembling in his hand.

And it wasn't until a second passed that Leon realized it wasn't his hand that was trembling.

"... Oh." Sonia was still against him. A small frown creased her brows, and a spike of panic shot through him.

"Sonia?" Tenderly he touched her cheek, watched those green eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sonia didn't respond at first. Stayed still against him, her breath resounding softly in the cool air. In that moment, Leon's throat dried, and he closed his eyes. He enjoyed how close they were now. How the friend he cared for was always by his side. Yet...

"Come with me, Leon."

When he opened his eyes, Sonia was smiling. It was a slight, shy smile, one that matched the hesitant tone of her voice. Picking up his hand, she stood and tugged him upwards, off the cold bench and back towards the door.

"Sonia-"

"Just, shut up and follow me, you big doof," she muttered. Maybe it was the chill, but her cheeks were colored a rosy red when she stared at him. "Okay?"

"Okay."

She threaded her fingers between his hands and tugged him back inside.

* * *

Inside, the party was still in full swing. Nobody had seemed to miss them. Hop had asked Gloria to dance, and now his little brother and his successor were dancing around the small space by the fireplace, as the onlookers laughed and clapped. Somehow, someone had brought a guitar, and even the small Pokemon hanging around the house started to dance along with the celebrations.

But instead of tugging him back towards the party, towards the happy celebrations they should be part of, Sonia moved them towards a quieter corner of the room. At first, Leon was about to ask what she was up to. What made her move with such purpose. But then she grounded to a halt, and dropped his hand.

"Okay." She took a deep breath, her eyes glancing around before fixing on him.

"Okay?" Leon echoed. He frowned, unsure what it was that they were supposed to do, until Sonia pointed up.

_Ah._

A small bouquet of green hung overhead, seemingly innocuous. Little berries popped out from beneath its leaves, and with a sudden flush of heat through his cheeks, Leon realized that Sonia was standing exactly underneath the mistletoe.

She gave him a wry smile, her cheeks and skin glowing in the firelight, her eyes warm and tender.

"Really?" he asked, suddenly afraid.

She nodded, her smile soft and bright. "Walk straight, Leon."

He took a step. Then another one. She was right in front of him, so close that he could smell the soft fragrance of berries that clung to her hair and skin. She didn't move, her eyes watching him, waiting...

Hesitantly, Leon reached out. Her cheek was warm to his touch, her skin soft and gentle. She smiled encouragingly, and as he leaned down, her hand moved to rest against his neck, pulling him close.

It was gentle. Chaste. A soft kiss, a brushing of lips. A pleasant sensation, to have her against his body and his mouth. Warm, and so... _right._ He hadn't realized how nice it was, how sweet she tasted. How her touch seeped through his skin, her fingers tangled in his hair and held him so perfectly. How easy it was to feel _safe_ in her arms.

And when they parted, her sea-green eyes were as bright as her smile.

"Merry Christmas, Leon."

He grinned. "Merry Christmas, Sonia."

"And for the first time in his life, the ex-champion learned how to put one step in front of the other and not wobble into the wild area."

Leon flushed. But instead of pulling away from the sudden voice, Sonia scowled.

"We can hear you, Gloria."

The current Champion only smirked. Standing some distance away, she had her hands on her hips, looking like the Meowth who caught the Pidove. Hop was by her side, flashing his older brother a wide grin, a wink and a thumb's up when Leon looked. All around, the crowd began to clap, and cheer, and-

"This... is a little too much," Sonia mumbled. Her face was red too, but unfortunately, it only brought out the green in her eyes. "I didn't expect-"

"That it'd be a circus?" Leon swallowed. "Yeah."

Sonia buried her face into his chest, and Leon chuckled. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he murmured, "I'd like to get out of here, truth be told."

"But?"

Sonia looked up at him, and he flashed a rueful smile. "I've been... pretty dumb all night," he added. "It'd be great if you could make sure I get home safe."

"You have." Sonia smiled. "And of course, I will."

Leon grinned. With a final wave to the cheering crowd, he bundled Sonia up in her coat, and moved for the door.

"Leon!"

He turned back at Gloria's shout, already expecting her faint smirk and cool eyes.

"Don't get lost out there." She winked.

He huffed, about to retort, until Sonia grabbed his arm and grinned.

"With me? He won't."

And as he was dragged away from the party, Leon wondered how was it that he could have been so blind to the fact that yes, he actually did have feelings for a certain Sonia of Wedgehurst. Wondered how could have lived without the many _many_ kisses they shared that night... and decided that it had to be a Christmas miracle that they actually made it home safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for swosh! thanks once again to my beta Daidairo, who basically came up with 50% of this plot on christmas eve and i spent most of christmas day itself writing it weeps 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone


End file.
